Unusual Bosses
What... In The Hell... Is That? Occasionally, an unusual type of boss can spawn. These bosses are much different from their normal counterparts. These types of bosses appear when the bosses are losing too much or if specified by an admin or priviledged player. They can heavily mix up the strategies to take down a boss and add another layer of difficulty and fun for the players. Players can pick certain unusual types if they meet certain specifications. Some maps will grant a boss a "Map Mutation." This means that the boss will be forced to a specific unusual type on the current map. If another unusual type is chosen, the effects will stack (eg. Furious Clogged Saxton Hale). Some Unusual bosses have downsides to their effects. To choose an unusual boss, simply hold >Crouch< after selecting your boss (Selections will be greyed out if you cannot pick one). Types The current unusual bosses and their abilities are as follows: 'Possible Unusual Rolls' *'Furious': These bosses will always use their 200% Rage ability instead of their 100%. Because of this, players are recommended to use their ability as soon as they reach 100%, as waiting for the rage meter to reach 200% is redundant and useless. Furious bosses are colored red. *'Pre-Heated': This Boss begins with 99% rage. *'Unstoppable': An Unstoppable boss cannot be knocked back from damage and stops Soldiers from gaining rage. However, these bosses move slightly slower in comparison to other types, yet can be knocked back from airblasts. Unstoppable bosses are colored orange. *'Shadow': A Shadow boss can only be seen when a player is near it. They fade into the darkness the further it is away from a player. This boss also makes no noise at all; however they cannot stomp players. Female Pyro cannot be this type of boss. *'Blood-Thirsty': One class on the blue team will become hunted at the beginning of a round. Hunted classes are outlined, slowed and give the boss double rage. Once one hunted class is eliminated, another hunted class will be selected at random. Passive Übercharging is disabled when this unusual is active. *'Chrono': All players are slowed depending on how far they are away from the boss. *'Warping': When the boss fully charges their Super-Jump, The boss can swap their position with another player, at the cost of a 20 second rage lock. To warp, crouch and charge your super-jump, but instead of pressing spacebar, hit your reload key. You cannot warp if you are rage locked. This unusual type is also a map mutation for VSH_Crevice. *'Baby': Turns all players into heavies for this boss as only Heavy Weapons Guy know how to deal with babies. This boss generates rage slightly slower, speaks in a much higher pitch, and deals less damage to players. *'Mirror': A Mirror boss will bounce rockets (excluding Cow Mangler 5000 shots) and flares off their bodies. Because of this, it is highly recommended you don't use rockets or flares, as reflected projectiles will easily kill teammates. *'Über': This kind of boss will not take damage from players that are being Übercharged. This boss also has a deeper voice than usual. The downside to this is that Über bosses generate rage slightly slower. *'Bouncy': Full of energy, a Bouncy boss can use Super Jump as frequently as they like, with no overheat. *'Razor-Sharp': With red and blue skulls flying around it, a Razor-Sharp boss cause anyone they touch to bleed for 15 seconds. Because of this, it is highly recommended that you keep your distance. *'Ninja': A master of the element of surprise, Ninja bosses are completely invisible when spawned / reset until they kill a player or use a taunt ability. *'Kamikaze': If the boss "falls off the map" or loses all of their health, they will be given 4 seconds of Invincibility, Death Touch, Maximum Speed, and Instant Super Jump. After the four seconds, the boss will explode in a ball of fire, causing severe damage to anyone nearby. If the boss kills the final pyro with this attack, but dies as a result, the round will end in a draw. *'Gravitational': Fall damage is reenabled and the damage is tripled. *'Suddenly, a -': This boss spawns in the Blue base instead of Red, meaning that at the start of the round, the boss with spawn along with the rest of the players. When this boss is reset, he is sent to blue spawn instead of red. *'Old School': Only available to the first four bosses of VSH; Saxton Hale, Vagineer, HHH Jr and Christian Brutal Sniper. This boss uses the ability from the old Saxton Hale mod. Hale, HHH Jr, and Christian Brutal Sniper spook players in a nearby radius for 5 seconds. Vagineer gets Hale's rage ability and HHH Jr can warp. This is the only unusual type that can be picked by all players. These abilities do not have a 200% variation 'Chosen' *'Cookie': This boss has an extra 20% health and maintains slightly more health when Sudden Death begins. This type of boss is awarded to players who complete special objectives. *'Ultimate Boss': Some bosses may have a secret, hidden boss, avaliable only to people who own a Self-Made or Sparkling unusual (obtained by contributing towards the boss or donating an unusual to SolarFlare) of said boss. These bosses have enhanced abilities, new sounds, and a new model! *'Clogged': Pyro's cannot airblast unless it is Last Man Standing. This is a Map Mutation for VSH_Oilrig. *'Bland': If a player insults other player of unfairly using their rage ability during 1v1, the player making the insults will be forced to play as a Bland boss when it is their turn. Bland bosses cannot use their rage ability. *'Self-Made': This Boss only appears on a player that helped design the boss they are playing as. They generate rage 3x faster than normal bosses until they reach 100%. Their rage is then capped until they have "earned" 100% rage. Rage will then be generated at the standard rate until 200% is reached. There is a 30 second rage lock after a Self-Made rages that stacks after the normal rage cooldown. *'Sparkling': This boss has the same effect as Self-Made. This unusual type is given to players who donate unusual hats to SolarFlare. *'Birthday': On Ozfur's birthday, every boss is forced to become a Birthday boss (unless another unusual type is selected). Like a Cookie boss, the boss has a slight increase in maximum health, but it is to less of an extent. *'Solar's Own: '''Only SolarFlare (The Mod's Creator) can be of this Unusual Type. This Unusual type has the effects of ''almost all of the Unusual Types, including Super Self Made (200% rage whenever he feels like it), Toxic, Super Bouncy (Instant Limitless Super Jump), Unstoppable, Warping, and protecton from almost everything! Also winning against this boss is scripted in to be impossible (Capturing the point, Boss Suicide, Baneling takedowns would still end in SolarFlare winning). Removed *'Toxic:' With red and blue skulls flying around it, a Toxic boss instantly kills anyone they touch, but in return takes a significant amount of additional damage. Keep in mind that Übercharge, RTD Godmode/Team Godmode, or The Concheror Rage will save you from touching this boss. Because of this, it is highly recommended that you keep your distance. This has been replaced with Razor-Sharp *'Librarian:' Voice lines and commands are disabled for the players, only the boss can use them. Tips and Tricks *Self-Made / Sparkling owners can pick their boss(es), even if they would be otherwise disabled on the server. *When playing as Shadow Applejack, save up your taunt and quietly pick off players whilst you are invisible. Your prey will never see it coming. *When playing against a Bouncy boss, make sure you pay close attention to the skies. *Using Bouncy with Mario is a powerful combination, as he can Super Jump instantly, with no overheat. *If you're fighting a Shadow Christian Brutal Sniper, look out for a moving red crit sparkle, that will be him. *Baby Wheatley is a great combo, for he has such a tiny hit-box, no one can sap his sentries and he has Guarenteed kill, so heavies cannot run. *Be careful of a Warping Marilyn Manson, Octavia, or Twilight Sparkle since they can warp a player to their fake ammo crate. Warping Candy Man, Gangplank, and Daft Punk Duo also can warp you in their assistants. *If fighting a Warping boss, stay well away from other people, because he could warp in front of you or near you. * When fighting Shadow Marilyn Manson, his glowing eyes, though small, are still visible. Keep an eye out (no pun intended) for the glowing eyes. * Keep in mind that a Blood-thirsty Docter Octagonapus can see enemy players through walls and that his rage can go through walls. Gallery Erwerwe.jpg|Shadow Joker 2011-09-13 00014.jpg|Kamikaze Cuddly Heavy, about to explode. 2011-09-07 00003.jpg|Old-School Vagineer, using Egar 2011-09-06 00005.jpg|Toxic Candyman 2011-07-29 00004.jpg|Furious Charmander 2011-07-03 00009.jpg|Old Toxic Christian Brutal Sniper 2011-09-13_00012.jpg|Unstoppable Applejack 2011-09-13_00001.jpg|Self-Made / Sparkle Pinkie Pie Category:Bosses